Happy Birthday, Sai!
by Sixela's Unwanted
Summary: Sai spends his very first birthday celebration with the one he loves...


Sai got up in the morning as he did every morning, swiftly and silently. He went to the bathroom, brushed his teeth, combed his hair, and prepared to leave for training with the rest of Team Kakashi. He stopped short when he realized he smelled an incredibly inviting aroma coming from his kitchen. He walked through the hall of his apartment, confused as to why the entire living space smelled of bacon, eggs, sausage, and tofu.

He entered the kitchen to find Rock Lee serving some food on a ceramic plate, carefully placing a large portion of eggs and tofu, joined by three sausages, and two slices of crisp bacon next to two slices of French toast. Sai folded his arms over his chest and leaned on the kitchen wall.

"To what do I owe this tremendous pleasure?" he said with a smile.

Rock Lee spun around, the full plate of food still in his left hand. He grinned at the pale artist before him before placing the plate down on the counter and reaching for the other boy. He wrapped his arms around the lean, exposed waist of his lover, and kissed him gently, his lips melting against the taller boy's mouth.

"Hmm," moaned Sai, happily accepting and returning the kiss. He pulled away from his boyfriend, extremely happy at how his day had started. "As happy as I am for these wonderful actions, Lee, I must ask for the reason behind them."

Rock Lee stared at him, smiling incredulously. "I thought you were joking when you asked the first time."

Sai furrowed his eyebrows at that. Did he forget a special date of some kind? He remembered Kiba and Hinata had celebrated a month after their first romantic meeting, but that had already passed for himself and Rock Lee! And surely the second month had passed already! Were they supposed to commemorate the third? Sai was so confused!

"Sai!" Rock Lee hit him playfully across the shoulder. "It is the 25th of November!"

Sai was definitely panicking now. What was the 25th of November? The date did not seem to have any importance to him. Why was Rock Lee going through so much trouble, preparing him this wonderful breakfast?

"Sai!" Rock Lee yelled again.

Sai frowned, his slim black eyebrows still pulled together in horrible confused frustration. "I'm truly sorry, Lee; I have no idea why November 25th is important."

Rock Lee gave a short, incredulous laugh. "It is your birthday, of course!"

Sai's dark eyes widened, his jaw dropping slightly. Indeed, it was his birthday. How had Rock Lee found out? "I… I have never celebrated my birthday, Lee…"

Rock Lee looked at him in amazement. "Never, Sai?"

The pale artist shook his head. "Never. Things are never celebrated in Root. Our one-month anniversary was my very first celebration."

Rock Lee's jaw dropped, and it took a few seconds for the shorter boy to recover. "Why, that is horrible! Why would you not celebrate anything?"

Sai shrugged, his face still surprised. Rock Lee had gone through all this trouble in order to make him a nice breakfast for his birthday?

Sai stopped for a second. "Wait, Lee, are you not supposed to be training?"

Rock Lee wrapped his arms around Sai's middle again. "What, and miss your birthday? I am taking the day off and will make up for it during the weekend." The shorter boy lifted himself up to close the short distance between his lips and Sai's. Sai melted against the kiss, pulling the other boy closer, moaning slightly when Rock Lee licked Sai's lips. Rock Lee pulled away then, releasing the other boy before clasping his hand and pulling him energetically to the dining table.

"L-Lee!" Sai stuttered, still surprised by Rock Lee's quick impulses. Rock Lee smiled at him before setting him down on Sai's favorite chair, refusing the pale boy's offers of help. He grabbed the plate he had already served food on and placed it neatly in front of his favorite artist.

"Lee…," Sai began, "this is a lot of food…"

Rock Lee came back with half of the serving he had given Sai for himself, sitting next to his beloved boyfriend. He nuzzled his neck while saying, "You eat all you can."

Sai giggled slightly at the touch, and caught a glimpse of the clock when he did. "Ah! I'm supposed to be at the training grounds already!"

Rock Lee shook his head. "I already spoke with Kakashi-sensei. I told him that I wanted you to be surprised, and he agreed to tell you that there was training today."

Sai sighed, grateful. He still had not taken a bite from his breakfast, but already he felt that today was going to be wonderful. Just knowing he would spend all say with Rock Lee placed a smile on his thin pale lips.

"Do you not want to eat?" Rock Lee asked, worried. Sai sighed, knowing he was worried because Rock Lee always worried Sai secretly hated his cooking. Sai had told him, time and time again, how much he truly appreciated the other boy's great cooking skills, especially when he usually ate out and so little before he had formed his bond with the taijutsu student.

"I was just thinking how about how nice it will be to spend all day with you," Sai answered truthfully.

Sai loved how easily he calmed Lee's worries with the truth. Rock Lee somewhat squealed happily, wrapped his arms around Sai, and kissed his pale cheek.

"L-Lee!" Sai was never going to get used to the other boy's impulses.

"Enjoy your food!" Rock Lee answered happily.

Sai smiled to himself before digging in, knowing he would only fit about a third of the food on his plate into his stomach, and that was if he planned on stuffing himself until he could hardly breathe.

Indeed, Sai's birthday had been magnificent. After asking him a thousand times, Rock Lee had given up on trying to understand what Sai wanted to do for his birthday.

"I have never celebrated it! I have no idea what to do!" Sai would always respond.

And so, Rock Lee had taken him to various places. They had gone through the Market to look for new painting materials (something Rock Lee stubbornly decided upon, refusing to think Sai had everything he could ever ask for when it came to painting materials, no matter the artist's protests), they had watched a movie in the theater (something Sai had never done and found extremely entertaining), they had met up with various friends, including Sakura, Naruto, Kiba, Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji, in order to have a picnic lunch by the waterfall, and had even sparred a little when Naruto challenged Rock Lee to a battle (which Rock Lee won).

All in all, it had been a wonderful day. Sai's fingers were intertwined with Rock Lee's as they walked down the Market, Rock Lee insisting on carrying any and all packages. Rock Lee would stop every so often to get Sai to look at a couple of things, just in case Sai wanted anything else. Rock Lee had also been deeply offended by Sai's attempt at paying for something. Rock Lee had practically yelled at him, grabbed for the money that had already reached the seller's hands, and replaced the money with his own, shoving Sai's money in the artist's pocket before strictly forbidding Sai from paying for anything else.

Sai wrapped his arms around Rock Lee from behind, resting his chin on the other boy's head. "I do not wish for anything else, Lee."

Rock Lee fidgeted. "So you say, but there are many, many things you did not know existed that you may want! Look, look at that! That looks nice, do you want that?"

Rock Lee continued this on, while Sai stayed in silent amusement. He always had a lot of attention from the boy wrapped in his arms, but a whole day of this made him very, very happy. He turned the boy around, away from the material things, and kissed him full on the mouth.

Rock Lee was still extremely shy when it came to public displays of affection, so when the artist pulled away, Rock Lee's cheeks were colored with a sweet pink tint. Sai smiled down at him, and pulled him in to a loving embrace. He felt Rock Lee's head rest upon his chest, felt him relax under his touch.

Rock Lee looked up into Sai's eyes. "Are you enjoying your birthday celebration?"

Sai smiled again. "Very much."

Rock Lee's eyes glowed with happiness, and he kissed the other boy quickly before pulling away shyly. "I reserved a table at Ichijouji's!"

Sai recognized the name as one of the fanciest restaurants in Konoha. Sai exclaimed, exasperated, "More food, Lee?"

Rock Lee frowned. "Have I overdone it?"

Sai smiled slightly. "Not unless you wish for me to eat myself to death."

Rock Lee looked down, becoming saddened.

Sai locked another embrace around the stronger boy. "I'd much more prefer your cooking over any other restaurants, besides."

Rock Lee looked up at him, cheering up again. "Really?"

"I'd tell you to open up a shop yourself, but I'd much rather have you all to myself," Sai said, kissing the boy's temple.

Rock Lee giggled. "I am glad you like my cooking."

"I am glad you finally accept the fact that I do," Sai said, smiling.

Rock Lee looked away, blushing again. "I have one more thing planned for you, and we can catch it up close now that we are not eating at the restaurant," Rock Lee said after regaining his composure once again.

Sai became curious. "What is it?"

Rock Lee grinned at him once more. "This way!" He dragged his artist down the street, out of the Market, and up to the Hokage's Mountain, sitting them both atop the monument. Darkness creeped around them, light coming only from below. Sai shivered due to the wind, and Rock Lee glanced at him worriedly before moving closer and moved behind Sai, so as his legs are on either side of the pale boy's, and his chest was against Sai's back.

Rock Lee wrapped his arms around the other boy again, sheltering his entire body from the cold. Sai leaned into the embrace, silently thanking any god out there for the boy around him.

"I love you," Sai said, his head leaning against the other boy's shoulder.

Rock Lee leaned his head down and whispered against Sai's temple, "I love you too."

Sai smiled and kissed Rock Lee's throat. Rock Lee shivered; Sai knew his neck was his weak spot. Rock Lee moved away from the kiss.

Sai smiled. "You have made me extremely happy today. It is only right for me to return the favor." He kissed Rock Lee's lips, despite the other boy's protests. Rock Lee soon enough melted beneath his artist's lips, enjoying the contact more than he should. He shivered again when Sai's tongue parted his lips and explored his mouth. Rock Lee rubbed the other boy's tongue with his own, earning a delicious moan from the artist within his arms. Rock Lee's hands rubbed at Sai's exposed stomach, massaging the lean flesh until Sai moaned happily against his lips. Their tongues continued dancing until they both needed air, and Sai left Rock Lee's lips to travel down to his neck, kissing the tender area. Rock Lee mewled and whimpered at Sai's actions, and moaned loudly when Sai began to suck on his neck. Sai knew all too well this was his boyfriend's absolute weak spot, and he was definitely taking advantage of it tonight.

Suddenly, with a noise loud enough to pull the boys apart, fireworks sprang into the sky, and light covered the young couple. Sai jumped slightly at the noise, not expecting the explosions of light. His back pressed more against Rock Lee's chest, and the taijutsu student tightened their embrace.

"Happy birthday, Sai," Rock Lee whispered into Sai's ear.

Sai looked at the sky, gaping at the fireworks. He was not expecting something like this in the slightest.

He promptly turned around in Rock Lee's arms, and kissed the boy full on the mouth again, this time his tongue completely at the ready. Rock Lee moaned again, happily accepting the kiss.

"Best birthday celebration ever," Sai panted after pulling away for air.

Rock Lee laughed. "I am very glad to hear that."

AN/

I felt a very strong need to write something special for Sai's birthday, so here it is. I'm quite pleased with it.

Happy Thanksgiving, everyone! And a very happy birthday to Sai!

[Feedback is greatly appreciated!]


End file.
